entradosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruminos Julinaious
Background Ruminos was born in -505 AOI to Albert Julinaious and Myshari Elletarbe. He grew up in the courts of Apulum, debating, and arguing over matters of the Draconian oligarchy. In -487 he was kidnapped by Ramon Toscuul, the dragon bane of Skaal. As they were sailing south from Apulum to Dryrock, Ruminos jumped overboard where he sunk into the sea. The Horn of the Dragon god Ruminos sunk ever deeper into the sea, he started to lose his breath and his vision began to fade. But the sea dragon, Kyrzelomun, wrapped him in elder magics. He awoke in a small bubble of fresh air, though he was still under the sea. Ruminos swam underneath the sea where he found Kyrzelomun sleeping under the waves. Under the topaz colored beast lay a horn and a pale sword, glowing like jewels and as cold and solid as ice. He used the sword to puncture the dragon's heart, it awoke and thrashed at the sea and rose from under the waves. As legend says, Ruminos battled the monster for eleven days and eleven nights, in the end Kyrzelomun was defeated and he could finally escape. The horn was still a mystery to him, it is said when he blew into it, the gods of Imperia granted him the right to rule as emperor of a new empire. The Dragoncrest Empire. Along with the ability to summon a dragon. Return Home and The De Tribus When he returned to Apulum in -477 AOI he was appointed to the position of Hierarch and senator to the house of De Tribii. He swore to defend the ancient kingdom to his dying breath and to serve the De Tribii or the three. The three had ruled over Imperia for nearly 300 years. They were the last of the Windwakers, an ancient species. Ruminos returned to his family's ancestral home of Blackgate, where he did his duties as Hierarch. But when Marshall Merelus marched to the keep with a thousand men, he was forced to flee the castle under the cover of nightfall. He blew the horn of the Dragon god, and the dragon Hilsovax came to his aid. He returned with Hilsovax where they slipped into the main chamber unnoticed. And when Merelus charged at the beast, he was destroyed. He and his army charged into Apulum. He cornered the windwakers and paraded them through the city, where they were executed. Coronation In -476 AOI he, and his closest friend, Alleric Oxforson met at the Wrythed Chapel in Apulum. The Aurelian, the head of the Draconian church, placed a crown of blue and amethyst rubies atop his head and he was crowned Emperor of Draconia. War in Ajorun Kilzar After his coronation in -465, Ruminos married Saria Oxsforson, sealing the bond between the two houses. He then marched an army of 27,000 to the neuxgate bridge, the bridge that connected the kingdom of Kilzar with the Imperian penniusula. King Yaren II Alysar met him at the bridge, "'Surrender your kingdom, or suffer the loss of your people" Ruminos said. King Yaren simply threw out a red rose before the emperor and trotted back into the safety of his army. The red rose was of sign of war in the Kilzari culture. Ruminos, in a fury, charged back across the bridge. Later that night, Ruminos devised a plan, he and eleven other men would swim under the river and set alight the Kilzari camps. It was a success and the camps burned to the ground. The Draconian army charged the bridge and slaughtered the unprepared soldiers on the other side. Ruminos saw Yaren on the battleield and met him in battle. Ruminos proved a better swordsman. He threw Yaren on the ground and smashed his face over and over. In the morning, when the battle was over, Yaren's knees were shattered with a hammer. Forcing Yaren to yield his kingdom Underwall After the invasion of Kilzar, Ruminos toured the kingdom, dragging Yaren through the capital of Oldhasten. He threw Yaren in the prisons and immediately rode west with his army. Ruminos parlayed with Prostegitte Rannolv at Ernello's hill. "Rannolv i've burned down two kingdoms, what makes you think I won't burn yours!" Ruminos said. Rannolve smiled at the remark, "We fight under the walls, Ruminos, how far can your dragon dig!" he said. Ruminos ended the parlay and organized his militay. They marched into the village of Hyskhool and clashed with Rannolve's army in the streets. The thunder and rain made it difficult for Rannolve's men to see and it was a surprise to them when the dragon erupted from the mist and burnt the village to it's foundations. The Underwalian army was completely destroyed, Ruminos had their bodies impaled on spikes, a reminder to the cruelty of the king. Rannolve's tongue was ripped out and his eyes gouged out with hot pincers. He was later drawn and quartered in the capital of Underwall, Deirgard. Ruminos later stormed Deirgard and butchered the royal family, he placed Quentin Merne on the throne of Underwall.